¿Me quieres papá?
by ponky
Summary: Vegeta y Bra no siempre tuvieron la linda relación que todos conocemos, algo le pasa a Vegeta que le impide quererla......mi primer fic, sean amables por favor y dejen Reviews
1. La triste realidad!

**¿Me quieres papá?**

By Ponky

**Primer capitulo**

La triste realidad

Mm….este…mm…hola, este es el primer fanfic que termino y pensé que podría ser buena idea subirlo y…pues...Jeje…aquí lo tienen.

El tema que elegí fue como empezó la relación de Vegeta con Bra, por que, pues…¿ustedes creen que vegeta quiso a Bra desde que se la presentaron en el hospital?¿creen que desde que vio sus ojitos azules se enterneció con ella? ¿Creen que desde que la princesita nació todo fue miel sobre hojuelas? Pues……… permítanme decirles que……… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……

Es decir, ¿se imaginan la carita de ilusión de vegeta al pensar que tendría un pequeño compañero de entrenamiento?

Él tenía grandes expectativas de pelea para el nuevo bebe, pero…el doctor le dijo la frase que todo hombre (saiyajin) teme: ¡¡Felicidades señor Brief es padre de una hermosa niña !!

En ese momento vegeta se desilusionó ya que si le costó mucho que Bulma lo dejara entrenar a Trunks a los 6 años mas le iba a costar convencerla de que lo dejara entrenar a su bebita. ¿No creen?...jeje… bueno aquí les presento mi fic, disfrútenlo, dejen reviews y sobre todo ténganme paciencia es mi primera vez ¿vale?

Ok………empecemos.

Ve-vegeta

Bu-bulma

Br-bra

Tr-trunks

Era un día normal en Capsule Corp.:

Las aves cantaban, las abejas zumbaban, las flores, pues… florecían, y…

Ve: -¡¡¡¡ ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA MUJER?!!!-

…los esposos Brief discutían (sip, eso es lo que yo llamo un día normal )

Ve:-¡¿Cómo crees que voy a estar perdiendo mí tiempo en tonterías como esas cuando podría estar entrenando?!-

Bu: -¡¿Tontería?! ¡¿Llamas tontería llevar a TU hija a su primer día de escuela cuando ella te lo ha pedido?!

Comentarios como esos son los que escuchaba una pequeña niña de 4 años recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, que hace poco estaba emocionada porque al fin se armo de valor para pedirle a su papi (con el que casi no habla) que la lleve a su primer día de escuela.

Br: -Snif snif- sollozaba la pequeña aforrándose cada vez más a su mochila, hasta que se escuchó:

Ve: -¡¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS MUJER, NO VOY A PERDER MI TIEMPO!!- fue lo que dijo el fastidiado saiyajin antes de salir (huyendo antes de que Bulma lo convenciera) de la habitación hacia su amada Cámara de gravedad, sin darse cuenta de que pasó a escasos 5 cm. de su pequeña hijita que no le quitaba su carita de ilusión, esperando que dijera: -Ya vamonos princesa, se nos hace tarde.-

Cuando Bulma salió de la habitación para intentar detener a su esposo solo pudo ver a la pequeña Bra al borde de las lágrimas viendo a su papá alejarse.

Br:-…………..papá…………

Más tarde, cuando Bulma llevaba a Bra al colegio en el auto, le dama consejos como:

Bu:-Pon atención a todo lo que dice tu maestra, no hables con desconocidos cuando salgas, y si alguien te molesta…-

Br: (interrumpiendo) –Mami… ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiere?-

Bu: (sorprendida por la pregunta)… -¿Por qué dices eso?...Tu papi te quiere mucho.-

Br:-¿En serio?... entonces ¿Por qué siempre que lo invito a jugar conmigo dice que tiene que entrenar con Trunks? ¿Por qué le gusta mas estar con mi hermano que conmigo?-

Bu:-Bueno… no es que le guste mas estar con Trunks, es que… a tu papá le gusta mucho entrenar, y Trunks le hace compañía en la Cámara de Gravedad.-

Br:-pero… yo también podría hacerle compañía en la cámara de gradle….grabo...gravi…-

Bu:-Gravedad, cariño.-

Br:-¡¡¡Si eso!!!... (Cabizbaja) pero es que el nunca me invita-

Bu:-Eso es natural, ese lugar es muy peligroso para una niña tan linda y delicada como tú, podrías hacerte daño-

Bra agachó la cabeza como si fuera a llorar

Br: (pensando)- "Entonces mi papá no quiere estar con migo porque soy débil"

Ahí terminó la platica entre madre e hija, pero después de que Bulma dejó a Bra en la escuela, a la niña no le dejaba de pasear por la cabeza la idea de que debía ser más fuerte para que su papi la quisiera.

Mientras tanto en cierta cámara de gravedad donde entrenaba cierto saiyajin (y cierto padre desnaturalizado ¬¬):

Vegeta entrenaba con una gravedad aumentada a mas de 950 (la máxima capacidad de la cámara). Ya conocen la rutina, patadas y puñetazos al aire, lagartijas con un dedo, flexiones, abdominales, maldecir a kakaroto y a su abuelita etc., etc., etc.

Justamente acababa de terminar 450,000 abdominales, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan cansado como de costumbre, eso le sorprendió ya que por lo normal termina exhausto después de entrenar tanto y más a esa gravedad, primero pensó que la maquina se habría descompuesto y que en realidad no estaba en la gravedad que marcaba el tablero, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba cansado porque todos esos ejercicios ya no representaban un reto para él, se había convertido en un ser extremadamente poderoso.

Para los saiyajin normales esto es un gran logro, pero para el príncipe de los saiyajin no exactamente:

Ve: -¡¡¡Diablos!!!... Kakaroto cada vez se hace más fuerte y me esta dejando atrás, con esta tecnología tan obsoleta no podré seguir aumentando mis poderes- En ese momento cruzo por su mente el recuerdo de cuando se convirtió en súper saiyajin, fue cuando viajo al espació antes de que Trunks naciera.

Ve:-¡¡ESO ES!! Necesito estar en un ambiente mas peligroso que este planeta…jeje…creo que es hora de hacer un pequeño viaje al espacio- se decía así mismo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una orgullosa sonrisa

Ese mismo día, más tarde, cuando los Briefs cenaban o mejor dicho, tragaban:

Vegeta y Trunks devoraban todo lo que se les cruzaba en su camino, los sr. Brief hablaban de cosos como ¿Qué tal tu día cariño? y Bulma y Bra platicaban muy a gusto

Bu:-¿y que tal te fue en tu primer día de escuela Bra? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?-

Br:-Si mami, conocí a muchos niños y nos divertimos mucho, las maestras son muy amables-

Bu:-¡Que bueno cariño! Y como has sido una niña muy buena, tu papi te va a llevar a la escuela mañana ¿te parece bien?

Vegeta solo se limitó a dedicarle un gruñido a su mujer, ya que obviamente Bulma había tomado esa decisión sin preguntarle primero.

Br: (emocionada) -¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Mi papi me va a llevar a la esc…-

Ve:-(interrumpiendo) –mañana no puedo mujer, voy a ir a entrenar al espacio durante algunos días-

Bu: -¿Al espacio?, pero ¿No es muy repentino decidirlo así de pronto?, la ultima vez que fuiste fue cuando Trunks estaba apunto de nacer-

Ve:(con su pose clásica de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados)-Lo se, pero creo que ya es hora de que viaje de nuevo, me ayudara a aumentar mi nivel de pelea-

Tr:(Pasándose la comida que tenia en la boca) -Glup…….. ¿Al espacio papá? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Ve:-mm…pues… no seria mala idea, últimamente has descuidado tus entrenamientos.

Bu:-Por supuesto que Trunks no ira contigo ò.ó

Tr:-¿Qué?...pero… ¿Por qué mamá?

Bu:-No puedes faltar tantos días a la escuela solo para molerte a golpes con el salvaje de tu padre en medio del espacio.

Tr:-Pero mamá…

Bu:-Nada de peros Trunks ¿Crees que no he visto tus calificaciones últimamente?

Tr:(sabiendo que si su madre ya había visto sus calificaciones, no tendría posibilidad de convencerla) –Esta bien mamá me quedare aquí T.T-

Br:(Pensando) -¿Para que quiere ir al espacio mi papá?-

Ya era hora de que Bra se durmiera, y Bulma la llevo a su cama, ya la estaba arropando y dándole las buenas noches cuando Bra decidió preguntarle:

Br:-Mami… ¿Para que quiere ir al espacio mi papá?

Bu:-Pues, para entrenar Bra, él quiere convertirse en el guerrero más fuerte del Universo, y en el espacio es más probable que lo consiga.

Br:-¿En el guerrero más fuerte?- Y como si le hubiera llegado una señal del cielo su carita se iluminó -¡¡¡MAMI!!!- gritó Bra antes de levantarse de un salto sobre su cama.

Bu:-¿Qué sucede Bra? ¿Te duele algo?-

Br:(con carita de emoción) -¿Tú crees que mi papá me quiera llevar al espacio si se lo pido?

Bu:-O.o…….. ¿qué?, pero Bra…¿Tú para que quiere ir al espacio?, solo irías a ver a tu padre entrenar, además si algo pasa podrías hacerte daño….¡Por supuesto que no Bra, es muy peligroso para ti!!

Br:-Pero mamá yo quiero…

Bu:- Mira Bra… mejor ya duérmete- dijo volviéndola a acosta y a arropar, le dio un beso en la frente –Que duermas bien mi princesita- y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después Bra se quedó dormida….

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 9:00 a.m. (unos minutos antes del despegue y de que Bra fuera a la escuela)

Un muchacho de cabellos lilas miraba los preparativos para el despegue desde un árbol, que se encontraba cerca, cuando escucho la voz de su mamá acercandose

Bu:-¡¡¡BRAAA!!! ¡¡¡BRAAAAA!!! ¡¡ ¿DONDE ESTAS?!! ¡¡SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA!!! ¡¡¡BRA!!!- gritaba Bulma mientras se acercaba a su hijo –Oye Trunks ¿Has visto a tu hermanita por aquí? Solo me descuide un momento y ya no esta-

Tr:-Este…no mamá…no la he visto

Bu:-Hay esa niña se parece tanto a tu padre, bueno… si la vez quiero que le digas que no tenemos tiempo para jugar, porque se nos va a hacer tarde y apenas es su segundo día de escuela ¿vale?-

Tr:-Si mamá- dijo antes de ver como su madre se alejaba para seguir buscando a Bra.

Justo dos segundos después de que Bulma entrara a Capsule Corp., Trunks pensaba irse volando a la escuela, pero antes de emprender el vuelo una pequeña manita lo jaló hacia atrás del árbol, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo bruscamente tras este.

Tr:-¿¡pero que demo… ¡¡¡Bra!!!

Br:-shhhhhhhhh… no grites tanto hermanito…necesito pedirte un favor.

Tr:-Mi mamá te esta buscando por todas partes…vamos- extendiéndole la mano - te llevare con ella.

Br:-No Trunks, necesito que me ayudes en algo-

Tr:-¿eh?...este… claro… ¿Qué necesitas?-

Br:-Hermanito… ¿prometes ayudarme sin decirle a mis papás?

Tr:-Este…por supuesto Bra… ya dime de que se trata-

Br:-Trunks…- (tomando aire) –necesito que me ayudes a subir a la nave de papá sin que nadie se de cuenta-

Tr:-O.o……………………………………..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…XD-

Br:-O.o ¿Qué sucede hermanito?-

Tr:- Es que…jajaja…es que…JAJAJAJAJA… ¿Cómo crees que yo voy a hacer eso?...jajaja-

Br:-Pero… ¿Por qué no?-

Tr:-¿estas loca Bra? Mi mamá me mataría, y si deja algo de mi, después seguirá mi papá…glup…no puedo ni imaginármelo.-

Br:-Pero hermanito, te prometo que no diré que me ayudaste…diré que yo lo hice solita…además haré todos tu deberes de la casa por un año entero…lo juro.

Tr:-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO BRA!!!...No hay nada en este Universo que pueda convencerme de hacer un suicidio como ese-

Br:(suspiro) –Hay hermanito, ya que no tengo opción usare mi plan B-

Tr:-¿Cuál plan B? -¬¬

Br:(poniéndose seria) –Si no me ayudas le diré a papá que tu y goten fueron los que pusieron las lombrices en su cama solo para ver que tan alto saltaba- ¬¬

Tr:- ¿Quee? Pero… es que no… no puedo hacer eso…además ¿Como lo supiste?

Br:-Eso no importa…ayúdame a subir antes de que mi papá se vaya- dijo mientras se acercaba discretamente a la nave.

A pesar de todos los pretextos que puso Trunks, no pudo evitar que su hermana lo convenciera, ya que Trunks conocía la nave, le dijo a Bra que hay una pequeña bodega en la parte más baja, su padre casi nunca iba a ese sitio, por eso era el mejor lugar para viajar de polizón; pero lo malo fue que la bodega estaba completamente llenas de cajas, así que Trunks decidió que quitaría una o dos cajas (sin saber que contenían) y ayudo a subir a su hermanita para que estuviera cómoda durante el viaje.

Br:(acomodándose) –Gracias hermanito, te debo una-

Tr:-puedes pagarme diciendo que yo no te ayude a entrar a la nave, si mis papá preguntan ¿De acuerdo?

Br:-Si hermanito, lo negare todo

Trunks le iba a preguntar a Bra la razón por la que quería ir al espacio, pero sintió el ki de su papá acercándose, rápidamente cerro la puerta y emprendió la huida.

Vegeta abordó la nave y despegó sin siquiera notar el pequeño ki que se encontraba escondido en el piso de abajo.

La pequeña Bra solo pensaba en que su papi pronto la querría con locura al ver que tan fuerte se pondría, y al pasar las horas Bra se quedo profundamente dormida

Muy bien, este fue el final de mi primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si no les gusto no se preocupen mejorara, se los juro.

Por favor déjenme reviews, comentarios, dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o lo que me quieran dejar y espero actualizar pronto

Hasta lueguito


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Un viaje turbulento

Hola de nuevo, aproveché un rato de ocio y acabe el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste ya arregle algunas faltas que tenía el primer capitulo y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews espero que me sigan escribiendo

Ha… y perdón por la tardanza n.nU he estado en exámenes TTTT

En Capsule Corp. todo se encontraba normal como de costumbre, la sra. Bulma Brief se encontraba ocupada en su laboratorio, al igual que su madre con los animales de la casa y su padre con sus inventos, lo único extraño era una sombra solitaria parada justo en el centro del enorme jardín de la corporación.

Hace alrededor de 10 minutos atrás fue testigo del despegue de una nave espacial, ahora solo contemplaba en el cielo la línea de humo que había dejado en su camino.

-"Cuando mi mamá se entere de que yo la ayude a hacer esto no creo que le haga mucha gracia"- se repetía a si mismo en sus pensamientos –"pero espero que a mi papá si" O.o

El joven saiyajin estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en que momento fue que su madre se acerco tanto a él –Hijo ¿aun no has… ¿Trunks?...oye…¿Me estas escuchando?- Por mas que insistía él no reaccionaba hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¿MAMA?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-grito Trunks saliendo repentinamente de su trance y con el corazón casi en la garganta.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo ¿No deberías estar en camino a la escuela?- pregunto en un tono severo y colocando sus manos en la cadera

-Ha bueno… yo… este…bueno- tartamudeaba nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que le rezaba a kami para que se le ocurriera algo.

-Aun no encuentro a Bra ¿tu no la has visto?- preguntaba con un tono claramente preocupado, -se me esta haciendo tarde para una importante junta de la corporación y creo que ya no podré llevarla hoy a la escuela-

-¡Ha! ¡Es cierto!- gritó el joven - Es que ya encontré a Bra y le dije que podía llevarla a la escuela, ella me esta esperando en mi auto nave, por eso sigo aquí, venia a avisarte- dijo rápidamente el muchacho agradeciéndole a kami y todos los santos que conocía.

-Mm.… esta bien, pero dense prisa ya se les hizo tarde a los dos- dijo un poco dudosa de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si ya había encontrado a Bra todo estaba bien, además a ella también se le hacia tarde para su junta.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Universo, se puede ver una enorme nave con la palabra Capsule Corp. grabada en su alrededor viajando a toda velocidad, en su interior se encuentran dos personas, pero una de ellas no lo sabe.

Nuestro querido príncipe se encontraba en el cuarto de controles, revisando algunas opciones de los planetas en los que podría entrenar sin limitarse, pero al parecer, todos los planetas cercanos o estaban habitados o su atmósfera era terrible –Maldición ¿Qué no hay algún maldito planeta en el que pueda entrenar?-

Vegeta se fastidio de esta situación y mejor decidió poner un buscador automático, si un planeta cercano tenia las características que buscaba una alarma le avisaría, mientras tanto calentaría un poco. Se puso en pose de pelea y empezó a dar golpes por todos lados.

Las patadas y puñetazos que daba se podían escuchar por toda la nave espacial, lo que hizo que cierta personita despertara.

-Mm.… ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto la pequeña un poco adormilada al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojitos con sus puños, pero al estar un poco mas despierta reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba –lo logre ¡estoy en la nave!- gritó emocionada; de inmediato se tapó la boca con las manos esperando que su padre no la hubiera escuchado; pero al notar que el ruido de golpes no se detenía probablemente era porque aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

– fiuuuuuuu, estuvo muy cerca, debo tener mas cuidado- dijo dejando salir un suspiro –ahora, debo seguir con el plan- poniéndose seria y en una pose como de pelea que alguna vez vio en su hermano, estuvo en esa posición algunos segundos, después se dio cuenta de una cosa pequeñita, pequeñita pero muy importantita –Ahora ¿Qué mas debo hacer? Oo? – dijo con una mano en la barbilla y un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta ya había dejado de dar golpes y empezó a hacer lagartijas y abdominales, desde donde se encontraba se habría podido escuchar perfectamente el grito que dio su hija, pero estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni lo notó, en lo único que pensaba era en volverse más fuerte que ese maldito de Kakaroto, si alguien merecía ser llamado el guerrero más fuerte debería ser el príncipe de los saiyajin y no un asqueroso soldado de clase baja,

-¡Es simplemente ilógico!- grito al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto para ir a aumentar la gravedad.

En un piso mas abajo, Bra ya estaba cansada de pensar que iba a hacer ahora, así que empezó a explorar la bodega, que a pesar de no ser muy grande si había muchas cajas, al parecer eran refacciones de la nave, paquetes de comida deshidratada, grandes embaces agua potable, algunos cables y cosas por el estilo, pero lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña fue una puerta muy pequeña que no había notado hasta ahora; tiernamente se acercó a ella y con un poco de esfuerzo logró abrirla.

Dentro había muchos botones, cables, algunas palancas, luces de colores y una pantalla que mostraba varios números.

Una parte de Bra sentía que no debía tocar nada de esas cosas, pero es que se veía taaaaan bonito, parecía una especie de juego, no lo soportó mas y tímidamente picó un botón de color verde claro, de inmediato se sintió un ligero temblor que después de unos segundos se detuvo -¡¡Wooooow que divertido!! ¡¡Otra vez!!- dijo la niña e ignorando completamente esa voz interior que te dice que "no" justo cuando vas a hacer una tontería comenzó a presionar rápidamente los demás botones de su nuevo juguete (recuerden que aunque sea hija de una genio en la ciencia y un genio en las peleas no deja de ser una niña) Si presionaba el botón de color morado la nave se sacudía con tal fuerza que la hacia saltar, si bajaba la palanca pequeña sentía como si subiera por un elevador, si presionaba el botón rosa todo daba vueltas, así continuo presionando esto y aquello por un buen rato.

Lo que la chiquilla no sabía era que lo que ella había estado tocando eran los fusibles de los controles principales de la cámara de gravedad, ya que desde que empezó a jugar traía a su padre como yo-yo por todas partes, cada vez que picaba un botón aumentaba al máximo la gravedad y… ¡¡PLAAAF!!... Vegeta saludaba al suelo, o bajaba una palanca quitando completamente la gravedad y… ¡¡¡POOM!!... iba a parar en el techo o a una pared y por más que nuestro príncipe intentaba evitar esos vergonzosos ataques, siempre le llegaban por sorpresa. Cuando la cámara al fin se detuvo, su bello y adolorido cuerpo estaba marcado hasta en la puerta.

Con un poco de trabajo Vegeta se pudo levantar nuevamente después de un tiempo de estar clavado en el piso -¡¡QUE DIABLOS LE SUCEDE A ESTA MAQUINA DEL DEMONIO!! ¡¡SEGURAMENTE LOS IDIOTAS QUE BULMA PUSO A CARGAR LA NAVE LA DESCOMPUSIERON- gritó con una vena gigantesca en la frente, y acumulando energía en su mano derecha. Estaba a punto de lanzarle el ataque a la maquina cuando escuchó un sonido como de alarma que provenía de los controles de navegación. –Ahora ¿Qué rayos pasa?- dijo entre dientes mientras desaparecía la energía que tenia en su mano y dirigiéndose lentamente al tablero, -Al fin algo bueno- se dijo a si mismo sin cambiar su cara de enojado, el buscador de la nave encontró un planeta perfecto para su entrenamiento: resistente, posibilidades de agua, una atmósfera no muy buena pero es posible respirar en ella y sin formas de vida inteligente -¡¡Perfecto!! Solo faltan 3 horas para aterrizar- De pronto su estomago empezó a hacer mucho ruido, diciéndole a Vegeta que era hora de cenar.-Mejor comeré algo antes de aterrizar, así podré entrenar mas a gusto- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina (su segundo lugar favorito)

Dejemos un momento a nuestro querido padre del año para ver que tal esta Trunks en la Tierra.

Un joven de 16 años manejaba su auto nave en dirección a Capsule Corp., iba a una velocidad al rededor de 10 Km./HR, lo que era extraño ya que su vehiculo era uno de los mas recientes que salieron al mercado y alcanzaba una velocidad de hasta 300 Km. /HR, Posiblemente no tenia mucha prisa por llegar a su hogar, donde su madre le esperaba a él y a su hermanita (ya que muy amablemente se ofreció a traerla desde la esuela) para cenar.

El joven llevaba un buen rato pensando en que le diría a su madre cuando llegara a casa y notara que su hijita de apenas 4 añitos de edad no venia con él; varias veces se paseo por su cabeza la idea de decirle la verdad como todo un hombre

–Mira mamá, la verdad es que mi hermanita esta escondida en la bodega de la nave espacial de mi papá que se dirige a quien sabe que planeta desierto donde mi papá solo se dedicara a destruir todo lo que se atraviese en su camino y quien sabe hasta cuando regrese, pero ¿No estas enojada verdad?...no….. ó.ò eso seria un suicidio seguro ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto? O mejor aun ¿Cómo demonios voy a salir? TT.TT-

El chico llegó a su casa algunos minutos después de anochecer, justo cuando empezó a llover a cubetadas, normalmente entra por la puerta principal de la forma mas prepotente que puede (como todo adolescente en plena pubertad) y sin saludar a nadie se sienta a cenar, cosa por la que Bulma lo riñe casi a diario, pero esta vez no fue así, el muchacho entró por la puerta trasera que pasa por la cocina; de manera muy sigilosa asomo la cabeza al interior para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, al confirmarlo entro completamente a la cocina, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde pensaba que su madre los estaría a él y a su hermanita. Posiblemente estaría enfadada por la hora que era, pero en esos momentos no era tan importante -Perdón por la hora mamá, pero es q se me hizo un poco tarde por……. – dijo desanimadamente al entrar al comedor y ver que no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba arreglada la mesa para comer -¿Mamá?- empezó a buscarla, pero nadie le contesto,-¡MAMA!- insistió, obteniendo el mismo resultado –que extraño, por lo normal siempre esta en casa a la hora de la cena, posiblemente siga trabajando en el laboratorio- se dirigió hacia allá aun pensando que le diría, permaneció algunos minutos frente a la puerta del laboratorio dudando en entrar. Si le preguntaba por su hermana ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? Si algo le llegara a pasar a su hermana su madre lo odiaría, ¡él mismo se odiaría!. Cuando al fin se armo de valor para entrar, pudo ver a su mamá mas apurada que nunca, corría de un lado a otro.

–no puede ser, no puede ser ¡¡¡ESE HOMBRE ES UN IDIOTA!!!- gritaba histérica por todo el laboratorio, presionaba varios botones del tablero para comunicarse con la nave de su esposo, pero siempre aparecía estática, después corría a ver unos planos y regresaba al tablero,

-Mamá ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco preocupado ya que a la única persona a la que se refería como "idiota" era a su papá y solo le decía así cuando le pasaba algo malo.

Bulma ni siquiera volteo a ver a Trunks, estaba desespera tratando de comunicarse con la nave, solo le dijo -Al idiota de tu padre se le olvido subir las reservas de combustible a la nave, y la cantidad que tiene en el tanque no le durara para mas de unas horas si continua con la velocidad que lleva, además de todo hay mucha interferencia y no puedo comunicarme con la nave ¡ES UN VERDADERO IMBECIL!-

-¿Estas segura que mi papá no se llevo la carga de combustible?- pregunto preocupado.

-Claro que estoy segura, acabo de encontrar las cajas de combustible tiradas junto a la entrada- dijo mas alterada -¡¡VEGETA!! ¡¡CONTESTA VEGETA!! ¡¡VEGETAAAAAAAA!!- empezó a gritar al monitor.

El rostro del chico palideció repentinamente –"¿Junto a la entrada? No puede ser, ahí fue donde deje las cajas que saque de la nave de mi papá" Creí que seria basura o algo así, no su combustible"- pensaba con cara de "hay Kami" y mirando al vació, no podía creerlo,…Trunks… solo ayudo a su hermana a subir a la nave…Trunks… y ahora, había dejado a su padre sin combustible a la mitad del espacio…Trunks… con ella.

-¡¡TRUUUUNKKSS!!- gritó su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Dónde… Donde esta Bra?- dijo un poco nerviosa al no verla con él.

-Este…O.o pues…esta…esta… -Trunks sudaba a chorros, no se le ocurría una buena excusa para no traer a su hermana con él, en ese momento hizo lo que solo un verdadero hombre haría – ¡MIRA MAMA! ¡UN MONO CON PELUCA!- grito señalando detrás de su madre. (Disculpen, no me resistí a poner eso XD )

-¿Un qué? – dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba –Trunks ahí no hay nada… ¿Trunks?... ¿Adonde fue? O.oU-

Trunks había volado lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, ahora solo se encontraba recargando el oído a la puerta para ver que su madre no lo siguiera –Fiuuuuuuuuuuu- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente –Parece que no viene hacia aquí- se dejo caer sobre el suelo alfombrado de su recamara y sin pensarlo se puso a explorar con la mirada sus cosas, en la mesa junto a su cama había una foto de él con su hermanita en brazos -¿Cómo le estará yendo a esa niña?

Empiezo a extrañarla- dijo con media sonrisa

Mientras tanto, en la nave espacial del príncipe:

Vegeta se encontraba vaciando el enorme refrigerador que su querida esposa se encargo de llenar completamente antes de que se fuera, pero ahora la mitad se encontraba esparcido por toda la cocina de la nave –Creo que comeré esto, y esto… esto también y tal vez un poco de esto- murmuraba el hambriento saiyajin con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador –También esto…y ¿Qué es esto?- dijo al notar una enorme tarta de merengue, escondida entre la leche y el pavo, tenia una pequeña nota pegada.

"Querido Vegeta:

Por favor disfruta esta deliciosa tarta, te la hornee con todo mi amor

Todos esperamos tu regreso con ansias

Con amor tu querida suegra

PD.

por cierto, no olvides traerme algo de tu viaje al espacio"

Vegeta se puso totalmente rojo después de leer, no entendía como después de vivir tantos años en la misma casa que esa mujer seguía avergonzándolo siempre que hablaba con ella, se quedo viendo la tarta como si trajera un bicho raro en la mano, la probo quitándole un poco de merengue con el dedo –Mm.… no esta mal- se dijo a si mismo, si algo le sorprendía de su "querida suegra" era el buen gusto que tenia para la repostería.

Puso la tarta en la mesa, junto a los demás alimentos y continúo explorando las maravillas del interior del refrigerador.

Ahora veamos que destrozos hace Bra mientras tanto:

El pequeño angelito se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta de los fusibles, tenia la cabeza recargada sobre la pared con la cara fija en el techo, tenia sus dedos entrelazados cobre su pancita, que no dejaba de hacer ruido. –Que bien hule- el olor de la comida de su papi había logrado llegar hasta su nariz, y ella ya llevaba casi un día entero sin probar bocado, pero no podía dejar que la descubrieran hasta llegar aterrizar en algún planeta, tenia la seguridad de que una vez en tierra, su padre la invitaría a entrenar con él.

Por otro lado, su pancita no dejaba de hacer ruidos y ya había logrado oler uno de los deliciosos pasteles de su abuelita –No es justo TT.TT ¡Tengo hambre! . - comenzaba a ponerse de malas, cruzo los brazos y volvió a su pose anterior, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido, permaneció con su carita fija en el techo.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quero comer, quiero comer, quiero comer! ¡BUAAA!- empezó a lloriquear mientras agitaba los brazos y pataleaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a golpear los fusibles presionando varios botones a la vez, lo que hacia que la nave se agitara bruscamente. En una de esas sacudidas la chiquilla fue elevada unos 30 cm. en el aire para luego caer bruscamente en el suelo, -Auch… snif, snif… ya no…snif…. Lo soporto ¡tengo hambre!- dijo levantándose para después dirigirse a la puerta que llevaba al resto de la nave –Espero que a mi papá le de gusto verme- se dijo antes de salir de su escondite.

Pero su padre estaba un tanto más entretenido en otra cosa…jeje

Antes de que la nave diera esa sacudida nuestro querido príncipe tenía puesto su traje de entrenamiento, pero ahora lucia un hermoso sombrero de frutas tropicales y un llamativo traje hecho exclusivamente de embutidos, huevo y unos toques con helado, pero este conjunto no estaría completo sin el toque final: un pie metido en el pavo ahumado (jajajajaja XD)

Vegeta tenia una enorme vena en la frente y un tic en el ojo, en es momento le paseaban por la cabeza ciertas palabras que no puedo escribir, tomo la puerta del refrigerador con tanta fuerza que su maño quedo marcada y cuidadosamente lo cerró.

-Creo que tomare un baño antes de cenar- dijo sin cambiar su expresión al mismo tiempo que se dirigía cojeando (por el pavo en el pie) a la salida, dejando un pequeño rastro de comida a su paso.

Por si tenían duda, Vegeta no voló el refri porque la comida que aun tenia la comería en el resto del viaje, además, lo único peor que no comer todo un día es comer la asquerosa comida deshidratada que Bulma lo obligó a llevar. Así que mejor decidió guardar su ira para los sujetos a los que Bulma contrato para cargar la nave.

Pero en el momento que Vegeta salió de la cocina, una pequeña personita entró en busca de algo delicioso para comer.

Lo primero que sus ojitos pudieron ver, fue el delicioso pastel sobre la mesa, rápidamente se acercó y le quito un pedazo de crema con la mano para luego comérselo ansiosamente –Mmmm ...efta delifiofo- dijo con la boca llena de merengue, tomo el resto del pastel y se ocultó bajo la mesa para comer mas a gusto, comenzó a devorarlo hasta que no quedo nada –Este… creo que tenia más hambre de la que creía … jeje n.nU- estiró su manita para tomar algo mas de la mesa, pero cuando iba a alcanzar algo grande sintió que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente escondió su mano y se quedo muy callada.

Desde debajo de la mesa solo se podía ver a un par de pies acercándose, la pequeña tragó saliva.

Vegeta se dio un refrescante baño que le había quitado hasta la mermelada del cabello, pero aun así despedía un olor a sushi con chocolate (buag )

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse a la mesa a comer y tomar un pedazo de carne, pero a medio camino de su boca notó que el pastel no estaba -¿Qué demo…- dijo levantándose y dejando a un lado su bocado, miro a su alrededor pero no vio el pastel por ningún lado –Que extraño, juraría que lo deje en la mesa- dijo al sentarse de nuevo para continuar con lo que estaba, pero cuando estiro la mano para tomar el pedazo de carne… -¿¡QUE!? ¿¡DONDE… DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA!?- grito levantándose de su asiento al ver su plato vació -¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo ò.óU?-

Mientras Vegeta trataba de descubrir que sucedía, la pequeña Bra disfrutaba de un enorme pedazo de carne desde su escondite –"Que delicia, seguro esto lo cocinó mi mami"-

Vegeta ya había buscado hasta en el refrigerador y seguía sin saber que fue de su comida, el único lugar donde no había buscado era bajo la mesa –Posiblemente se cayeron- dijo empezando a agacharse junto a la mesa. Bra se quedo inmóvil al sentir a su padre acercándose. Vegeta estaba levantando el mantel cuando….

-¡¡¡VEGEEEETAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡RESPONDEMEEE!!!- Resonó la voz de Bulma por toda la nave, dándole a su esposo el susto de su vida.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MUJER!? ¿¡QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO!? òÓ- dijo respirando agitadamente, subido el la mesa y con la mano apretándose el pecho.

-¡¡LO MISMO TE DIGO YO!! ¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tengo intentando localizarte?!

-¡Ya deja de gritar mujer! ¿Para que querías localizarme?- dijo mas tranquilo

-¿Para que? Bueno, pues… ¿adivina que se te olvido aquí en la Tierra? Pues nada más que TODO EL COMBUSTIBLE- dijo volviendo a alzar la voz

-¡Ya deja de gritar mujer!- dijo tapándose los oídos -¿De que demonios hablas? Yo mismo revise que no faltara nada.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces me imagine las cajas de combustible que tengo aquí? ¬¬- dijo sarcásticamente, haciéndose a un lado para que su "querido" viera las cajas.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, yo vi el combustible dentro de la bodega ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?- dijo acercándose a la pantalla

-Pues, no esta ahí, además, si no aterrizas ahora mismo se te acabara el que tienes en el tanque, así que yo te recomendaría que busques un planeta seguro-

-¡Deja de darme ordenes!, además, aunque aterrice ¿Cómo demonios continuare con mi entrenamiento?- dijo apretando los puños

-Ah… pues… ahora mismo te enviare una nave con carga de combustible a tus coordenadas, como es una nave vieja llegara en unos dos o tres días, tal vez más.

-¿¡MAS!? ¿Quieres que me quede en quien sabe que planeta por tres días o mas? No puedo durar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, podría destruirlo y tendría un gran problema- grito exaltado

-Pues… en primer lugar, no tienes otra opción y en segundo ¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidar el combustible? ¬¬

-¡¡Que yo no lo olvide!! ¡¡No tengo idea de cómo se quedo ahí!!

-Ya mejor olvídalo, lo que debes hacer ahora es buscar donde aterrizar, luego me llamas para decirme tus coordenadas, se despide de ti la linda Bulma Brief.- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de que la pantalla se pusiera en negro.

-Grrrr… Esa mujer… como me hace enojar… grrrr- Dijo apretando los dientes, acercándose a los controles para aterrizar en el planeta mas cercano. En eso estaba cuando se le ocurrió voltear hacia la cocina, si no fuera imposible diría que faltaban mas cosas de la mesa, libero un leve gruñido y continuo con el aterrizaje, cuando al fin encontró un planeta medio decente, fijo su curso y regresó a la cocina, se acercó nuevamente a la mesa y efectivamente… faltaban bastantes platillos, incluyendo un enorme pavo asado.

Vegeta dio un suspiro y caminó hasta el centro del cuarto,-Muy bien… Se que alguien esta aquí y si no sale ahora mismo yo lo sacare y le romperé hueso por hueso- dijo asiendo crujir sus nudillos. La verdad es que Vegeta no sabia si alguien estaba en la nave con él, pero era eso o se estaba volviendo loco.

-Buuuuurp- se escucho debajo de la mesa. Vegeta se acerco rápidamente, levanto el mantel y pudo ver lo que jamás imagino ver en ese momento: A la pequeña Bra sentada en el suelo, recargada sobre una pata de la mesa, con el estomago totalmente hinchado, rodeada de sobras de comida, y abrazando el pavo asado que faltaba en la mesa.

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos sin saber bien que decir o hacer, Vegeta jamás se imaginó que su hijita estuviera en la nave.

-Br…b..a…Bra O.O- alcanzo a decir nuestro sorprendido príncipe

-Mm…jeje… ¿Quieres? n.nU- dijo ofreciéndole el pavo que abrazaba

Bueno…. Eso es todo lo que escribí en mi momento de ocio, espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen reviews

Por cierto: MUCHAS GRACIAS A SAIYA ELITE Y A MISS KILLER ¡¡CHICAS SON UN SOL!! ¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!!

Hasta lueguito


End file.
